


Ali-od

by MR01



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Past Jessica Davis/Alex Standall - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Season/Series 04, Speculation, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "All I wanted to do was help. You don't have to be such a dick."





	Ali-od

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own '13 reasons why' just read the book a while back, I don't remember if I finished it or not but I uh saw the show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to work on another chapter bc I don't feel like making a story for it since it'll just be a one-shot. I'll post when I can. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"I take it back dude. You win. Let's call it a night. I'm sleepy as shit." Zach yawns into his arm as he looks at his stack of cards. He clearly lost at blackjack the second time around and thinks he should have just quit when he was ahead.

He is half-dressed and in the middle of putting a t-shirt on when he hears a sharp intake of breath. Then the words. "Shit, I just got hard again." 

Seeing from the corner of his eye that Alex is blushing then he can't help it as he eyes the painfully proud looking erection before Alex catches him staring and moves to cover himself with a hand.

Only for Zach to reach out and stop him.

Hearing a light moan from the shorter man when both of their hands make contact the moment their eyes meet.

"Congrats, dude. I'm glad it still works." Zach teases, Alex can tell, it's just that when he offers him a little encouraging smile.

Still, Alex takes his shot.

Leaning towards him and up on his toes because the fine man before him isn't making much moves here.

Choosing instead to relax he kisses his neck not expecting Zach to lift him much less shove him against the closest wall before capturing his mouth.

Then tempting him to continue further as he makes him harder when he toys with him when he introduced his tongue.

Fingers running through his hair only to grip and pull his head back. Mumbling his name then the words 'so hot' when he stares him in the eyes before moving to bite his collarbone lightly.

Exposing his neck as he thrusts against him. His actions deliberately careful as he reaches between them.

Thick, long fingers pulling him out of his jeans and underwear as he moves to jerk him off.

Pre-come dripping onto his fingers as he touches the head, grazing the slit. Driving him wild with lust and need.

"People already joke about us. Me having such a boner for you and fuck.." He laughs. Kissing him again. Then breathing.

Happy with his discovery and himself as he continues to torture him with his slow set pace. "Now I know it's the other way around. I'm flattered, honestly."

Alex swipes at his lips with his tongue as he tries to back up against the wall to move out of the way.

"You wanna do this though?" Zach slows further into a stops he looks him over.

Wanting clear and concise consent from him or things stop here.

"Yup, yes. Oh fuck, yeah." Angry with himself when he almost cries when Zach picks up speed of his hand at the hint.

He comes far too quickly for his liking but he couldn't help it and then his face is pure fire when he hears Zach's words of encouragement against his ear. Saying 'beautiful' and 'oh fuck, Alex' as he adds pressure.

After a few seconds he finds himself looking down at Zach's pajama shorts then staring up at him with a question and hunger etched on his face.

Zach visibly tenses up now. Shaking his head as in saying no, in his eyes is a look of what Alex can only imagine is pity and he feels awful, self-conscious about what he must look like in this moment.

He thinks he's broken and helplessly trying to get things back to before he fucked whatever this was with his useless dick.

"All I wanted to do was help. You don't have to be such a dick." He wipes the tears away from his face and he cannot help crying.

"Hey. Hey no, that's not it dude." Zach looks frantic yet concerned for him as he waives his hands.

"Then what is it like? You just want to be nice and helpful. You feel bad for me is that it? I'm not a charity case, you can't just jerk me off or not mind my inappropriately timed hard-ons and the comments that come with them." Alex is crying even worse now and Zach just grabs his arm pulling him towards the mattress.

Letting him have a minute to himself as he just sits down beside him.

"I like you. Actually like you, it might even be a small crush so I don't want to take things too far just in case things don't work out or the feelings disappear."

Zach looks at his shoes to the side of the bed on the floor. His cock still hard against his shorts but he's trying not to focus on it.

"I still want to be your friend and now it kinda feels like I've crossed an evident line but that somehow we can still manage. Be good."

Alex looks at him. Biting his lower lip as he wipes at his eyes. Then after breathing deeply he says. "I still wanna suck your dick."

"Oh.." and the word "okay" leave him as he blinks a few times. "Go ahead then" he moves to lay on Alex's bed. Making himself comfortable as he pulls himself out of his remaining clothes.

Shutting his eyes and feeling a little more relaxed now.

He feels Alex lick his head tentatively. Focusing on it until he hears Zach growl at him to move on with it.

Feeling fingers tangle themselves in his hair he finds himself moaning lowly into his skin as he takes him in further down.

Zach is a mess as he guides his actions. Trying to accommodate his needs yet finding out that Alex is a little too eager.

Much more than he had anticipated but it doesn't seem to matter all that much when he begins to focus on his balls.

Teasing him gently as he sucks and massages his skin. Looking up at him to gauge his reaction as he bobs his head a little quicker.

Taking him all in before pulling up halfway then moving quicker and Zach just wants to fuck his face into the mattress but he refused to take things any further than as they are now.

Alex isn't ready no matter how much he says he is or wants to be. He will only end up hurt and Zach isn't having that.

He knows that Jessica and Alex have had set a few times since his slow recovery but he isn't her and he wants to think this through. 

Do it right. They both deserve that right.

He thrusts up a few more times. Losing himself for a second or two when Alex grips his ass with one hand and hip with the other.

Coming into his mouth with a little warning as he calls out his name and sinfully sweet nothings.

Surprised when he sees Alex drink him in without complaint or worry.

Pulling away and off a few moments later then pressing light kisses onto his sensitive cock and thighs.

Lapping at his dick as if it were great tasting candy and he's a little impressed, embarrassed by it kinda but proud of himself.

Zach knows that by the way Alex is touching him now that it won't take much time until he is hard for him again.

* * *

"Well I gotta go get some parts for my car but I wanted to come and thank you personally." Clay smiles at him as he hands Tony a basket of assorted muffins.

"Thanks dude, I appreciate the gesture but you really didn't have to do this." He sets the basket on the table and moves to resume his work only to be stopped by Clay's mouth on his cheek.

"Whatcha doin Clay, what is this?" Tony looks him up and down, his eyes narrowing as he licks his lips.

Touching his cheek and still feeling the barely there pressure as Clay backs off.

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you properly I guess."

He smiles, his eyes conveying a message that Tony never in a million years would have assumed or thought possible would come from this seemly up until this moment clueless white boy.

"Fuck Jensen, you really know what to say and how to say it but uh that's enough for foreseeable future don't you think." Tony smiles at him briefly. Adjusting the strings on his sweater as he tries to get his point across.

"What no, why?" Clay looks worried, clearly wondering just how he managed to fuck up so badly that now things are kinda awkward between them.

He thought Tony would have welcomed this, not because he's gay or because he just got wind of the guy having a crush on him for the longest of time.

But because he had felt the vibe himself and he really wanted to try looking into things himself.

"Sorry okay, just forget it then." Clay looks away as he feels himself blush. He probably misinterpreted the situation.

"What are you saying, better question here. What are you trying to do?" Tony takes a step closer.

Fingers tilting his chin until he gets Clay to look at him and from this angle he really likes the height difference.

"I want to kiss you and have you come over for family dinners more often without it concerning Hannah or some other bullshit." 

He shifts his weight onto his right foot. He was the one to initiate this. He was going to continue.

"Then we could probably go on dates. Plus I really think I want to fuck you. Or you could definitely fuck me. So there's that."

He breathes, scratching the back of his neck. Not really looking at him anymore because he is embarrassed.

Taking the far too long moment of silence that follows as a confirmation that he got shot down in flames.

Which okay ouch but at least now he's cleared the air.

"You want all of it in that order?" Tony sounds a little breathless as he asks that before continuing by saying "I think I can oblige" then he's kissing him.

His mouth making him weak and Clay feels himself become jello in his hands.

"It doesn't have to be." He tried to go for playful but painful to watch and hear was more accurate in his opinion.

Tony grabs the doors remote, pushes a button for the door to come down and once he's closed up shop for the night he turn to face Clay.

"Clothes off then, if you're up for it. I'm gonna take you against my car." 

Clay simply nods. Moving towards his car and pulling his pants and boxers down. Tony watches him undress as he follows his actions to the T.

Moving towards a cabinet towards a far off trolley then grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom.

Grabbing himself he works to get it on only for Clay to approach him and put it on his cock for him.

Fingers shaking slightly and Tony knows that he must be a little nervous. Placing a hand over his he smiles at him encouragingly.

"We can take things slowly, you know that right?"

"Yeah, duh dude." He leans into kiss him again feeling himself grow a little harder and he's definitely feeling some kind of way right now.

Tony leads him to his car. Instructing him to bend over and to please not scratch up his baby. Clay laughs, nodding and agreeing asking if it's cool if he is welcome to scratch up his back instead and Tony's mouth is on his skin.

Traveling down his throat and back as he reaches over to fondle his cock. Stroking roughly as he makes Clay scream out his name when he enters him with a finger then another and one more after a while.

Working him open slowly and with care. Finding his prostate then brushing it mercilessly a few times before pulling out of Clay.

He gives him few moments. Coating up his cock with a little more lube as an extra precaution.

"I wanna try something but I don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

He sees Clay tense up slightly as he breathes out. Mumbling out the words 'I trust you' and that confirmation makes him feel good.

Getting on his knees he spreads Clay open. Whistling in a complimentary fashion and he feels his own cock twitch at the sound Clay makes.

Running his tongue alongside his skin. Careful to just tease him for now. Loving what he sees. Nipping at his left butt-cheek then circling his hole before he's diving in.

Fucking him with his tongue slowly at first, mouth exploring him and living in the moment before he adds a little kick to it.

Gripping him roughly as he moves his tongue in and out of him faster.

Pulling back completely he smiles evilly as he stares at what he's done. Proud of himself and Clay low-key hates him right now.

That's true until Tony kisses his spine then says, 'okay Jensen, you've had enough' before he stands a little straighter as he aligns himself.

Entering him slowly he waits what feels like a full two minutes before he sets a good pace.

Fucking him into what feels like it might be the doorstep of death's place.

Until he is meeting his thrusts eagerly, desperately. Pushing his ass back and he bites his shoulder as he holds onto his hips. 

He knows he won't last long so he palms at Clay's lovely cock. Thinking that by the end of the week he will definitely have it in his mouth.

By the end of it, they have no real problem with leaning against his car.

Tony wipes Clay's come with a clean rag and disposes of his condom.


End file.
